Obiter Dictum
by Portrait
Summary: Vignettes featuring any character.
1. Luna Lovegood: Funeral

Character: Luna Lovegood  
Rating: K  
Summary: The day after the funeral.

Luna pressed her face against the window, enjoying the chill. The rain beat against it, as it always did. It rained so often here. Just over her house. It was good they were far from the Muggles.

She breathed out slowly, listening to the sound. Her ears were rapt for it; the breath that came in and out proved that she was alive. The cold from the window she could feel – it was more proof to her existence.

Luna pressed her hands together, holding them high. She then took them away and smashed them against the wall. She did it again, and again, and again. Luna stopped finally when the pain was too much for her to bear.

She then stood from the floor and walked, hands out, to the stairs. It did not take her long to reach her bedroom.

Luna sat down upon her bed, staring ahead. It did not occur to her to think of other things she ought to be doing. Downstairs, she was alive. Upstairs, she was dead.


	2. Neville Longbottom: Asylum

Character: Neville Longbottom  
Rating: K  
Summary: On his third birthday, Neville visits his parents.

Neville Longbottom dutifully held his grandmothers hands as she led him through twisting white corridors, past marked doors, past tears and cheers, past silence and jubilance, past lime green and deep black.

It was not a long walk to the room where his parents were kept. His grandmother sat him on the bed containing his mother. She stared at the ceiling, eyes wide and fearing, face pale and emotionless. Her fingers curled around the top of her blanket.

"Mummy," said Neville, as he took the lolly from his mouth. It had been a special treat from his grandmother. He was, after all, three years old. "Want?" He thrust the treat toward his mother's face.

Augusta was visiting her son. He was no better. Frank sat up in his bed, cross-legged, muttering nonsense (that sounded suspiciously like the spell that had gotten them here), his eyes feral.

It seemed that neither knew that family was with them.

Finally, Neville took the sweet from his mother's face and replaced it back in his mouth. Almost crying, but trying not to, he laid down, placing his face against his mother.


	3. Augustus Rookwood: Apathy

Character: Augustus Rookwood  
Rating: T  
Summary: Augustus had, at one point, stopped caring.

Did he even have a clue about where he was going or what he was doing? It was doubtful at best. He simply stood stupidly and leered at the women, thinking of some nasty, inhuman thing to do to them.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me._

He gave them a bad name.

Augustus stood stupidly against the wall, still, leering and smoking to his heart's content. His heart was very black, almost as black as his lungs.

As if to prove the point, Augustus coughed and wheezed for a few moments. When this was over, he went right back to puffing on his cigarette, oblivious to the stares.

One woman wondered: After that horrible cough, why do you keep smoking?

Augustus leaned stupidly against the wall and smoked, leering at the women as they walked by.

Then, his mother had the misfortune of seeing her son.

The Rookwood family had never and would never believe in that pure blood supremacy nonsense, and so they were rather embarrassed to have Augustus for a son.

Not that they did not like him, it was that his actions painted the family in a dark light.

Although his mother would admit that she knew he killed her mother (for being a Muggle, and therefore the reason he was not pure blooded) and she knew he was a Death Eater, she still felt pity for her son when he leaned stupidly and leered right at her. Apparently so very lost, mentally, at the least.

She stopped and starred at him, hoping there would be some form of recognition.

_Nothing._

Augustus leaned stupidly, smoked and leered until his break was over. Then, he retreated back to the Department of Mysteries and continued his job.

Not really feeling it, only going through the motions, as anything over than lust and greed had left him long ago.

* * *

_To clarify, Luna's refereed to the day after her mother's funeral. _


	4. Susan Bones: Hatred

Character: Susan Bones  
Rating: T  
Summary: She hated them. She hated to see them. She hated that they existed.

The Bones' had once been a very powerful family. They were old. They were wealthy. They were influential. They were Light. Then, one day in 1979, Death Eaters invaded the home of Susan's relatives, and it all died.

No one (on the Light side, at least) knew who killed her family. It could have been one in Azkaban, it could have been one free, it could have been one dead. It did not matter.

Susan hated no one more than she hated Death Eaters. This was her family. They had not right to kill them. Susan studied the cases from the past, read the reports, and knew about Professor Snape, Malfoy, and all the others that had just been forgotten.

_Poof!_

She hated them. Nott and Malfoy. Their parents had been Death Eaters, even if the courts had said otherwise. She hated them. They strutted past her one day, talking, _smiling_. Susan could not help herself. It was not even her fault.

Leaves fluttered. The ground gave a small shake. She pulled her wand from her pocket and made them trip. They both hit the ground, making a satisfying noise as they did so.

It was not enough, but there was no enough.


	5. Theodore Nott: Misanthropy

Character: Theodore Nott  
Rating: K  
Summary: Theodore did not, would not, and had ever enjoyed others.

Theodore sat alone in the library. He liked it this way. No one to disturb him, no one to distract him, no one to bother him. He studied a text he had brought from home, an ancient tomb on Dark magic. It was mostly complex, fifth year work and above. He was not yet skilled enough for it. His father believed, however, that knowing of it in advance would be beneficial. It always had been, and Theodore had no reason to doubt his father.

His peace was ruptured when a first year Hufflepuff took the seat across from his. _Blasted Hufflepuffs_, he thought, glaring over the top if his book. The girl took no notice; she was digging inside her burlap bag. _I choose this table for a reason! Surely you do not need to be here, of all places._

The table had been the furthest from the door, the darkest, with the longest walking distance from the books. No one sat here. It was _his _table.

"Hello," said the Hufflepuff. She seemed too stupid to understand about space, Slytherin, and consequences. _Granted_, thought Theodore with a cruel smile, _she is a Hufflepuff. They are notoriously stupid._

Theodore glared once more at her, face absolutely wicked. "Move," he ordered.

The girl merely laughed. "You need not be so rude."

Theodore took his book, slid it into his leather bag, and stood, pushing the chair in with his foot. He titled his head, long dark hair obscuring his vision. He took in her features – blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin. He would remember her.

He swept away then, holding his things in one hand, the other clenched around his wand. Theodore _hated _change.


	6. Narcissa Black: Meddling

Character: Narcissa Black  
Rating: K  
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Narcissa was never one for minding her business.

Narcissa slipped one finger under the stack of parchment, raising one eyebrow curiously when she saw the elegant Latin script. She read the writing, becoming more and more shocked as she did so. Narcissa knew that her sister, Bellatrix, was a new Death Eater, but to be presented with solid proof…

She pushed herself away from the papers and went then to Bellatrix's closet. It was made magically larger, and held a large number of beautiful gowns, clocks, robes and dresses. In the back, covered by a blue silk garment, were black robes and a white mask. Narcissa gasped and backed out of the closet.

As she left, the door to the room opened, and entered none other than Bellatrix herself. Bellatrix did not know who was in her room, just that someone was, so she cast a stunner that sent the intruder to the floor. When she saw that it was her little sister (and not _that _one) she felt guilt, and ran forward.

"Cissy," she chastened. "You should not invade my space." Bellatrix stroked her forehead. "Ask first, you know that." She then stopped moving the hand and muttered, "_Rennervate_."

Narcissa sat up, heaving an angry sigh. "I love you too Bella," she said shortly. She blinked, nose scrunched. "I know to knock," she answered what Bellatrix was undoubtedly about to say. "I would have, however, not been able to see what I wanted to, had I been given permission."

Bellatrix glared sternly at her little sister. "Mind your business. Not doing so will get you killed."

Seeing the serious look on her sister's face, Narcissa nodded. And with that sentence, all came together for Narcissa, and she no longer aspired to be a Death Eater.


	7. Oz Avery: Reducto

Character: [Oz] Avery  
Rating: T  
Summary: A simple _Reducto _was all he needed.

It was the middle of a battle. The Order and the Aurors were throwing stunners and hexes, the Death Eaters curses and stunners. _A total conspiracy. _

Oz Avery spun, rusty hair whipping across his face as he shoot a blue curse from his wand. It spiraled through the air and hit a female in her chest. Her body was ripped in two from that point, and from elsewhere a female shrieked in mourning.

The original Avery, hot-tempered and unlike his son in every way, still had on his mask. Oz knew, however, that he was his father. He could see from the way he limped, the way his wand moved, and the looks he was sent. Glares. Oz had never been good enough. In fact, as a fetus he wasn't good enough; that was why he was stuck with the worst name in the history of the world.

Oz watched his father as he sent a Cruciatus cruse at Moody, who dodged it easily. The Auror fired back, and Avery watched the curse fly with a grin on his face.

The blasting spell hit the man in the face.

Avery began to laugh and he was not even aware of it when he began jumping.

Avery Sr. exploded into pieces.

Oz laughed more and stuck his thumb in the air, right at Moody. He looked confused for a second, but that quickly left as Rabastan Lestrange hit him in the eye with a cutting curse.

Today was the best day.


	8. Bellatrix Lestrange: Senses

Character: Bellatrix Lestrange  
Rating: K  
Summary: Azkaban does a wonder on the senses.

Her skin was dirty. Her fingernails were stained, chipped, broken. The skin on her hands was raw and bruised.

Her eyes travelled up the length of bars. Bellatrix saw the dementor and shivered. With a quick, panicked move, she wrapped her blanket around herself. A small roach scuttled by and she winced. It left the bars, going to harass her dear husband.

Bellatrix's ears picked up the sound of moaning. It came from elsewhere, from somewhere people could leave one day. Be in the sun she once dreaded. Rookwood hacked bitterly, and Bellatrix thought that Malfoy should stop bringing him cigarettes. Rodolphus must have seen the bug, for she heard a whimper.

She licked her lips. They were chapped, chilled. She swallowed and tasted nothing. Bellatrix had consumed her meaningless food long ago.

The stench of death, feces, urine, stale smoke, and uncleanliness assaulted her nose. With a sort of submission, she had become accustomed to the smell.

Bellatrix huddled in the back of her cell, blowing into nothing, clutching a blanket to her bosom.


	9. Severus Snape: Bondage

Characters: Eileen and Severus Snape  
Rating: K  
Summary: We have both been kept in bondage, but you can learn from all my failures. Or not. - Repo! The Genetic Opera

Eileen crouched down and took her young sons hands into her own. She looked into his eyes, identical to her own and spoke evenly.

"Severus," he stirred at the mention of his name, "I need to tell you something important. Prudent."

His eyes sparkled at the new word.

"People are cruel, heartless. One in the same. They will tie you up. Make you conform. It is that that has brought me here. But, you, Severus, can learn from all my failures."

Severus frowned empathetically.

"Ignore people. They are all ignorant. Do whatever you wish and all shall be fine."

He did.

It wasn't.


	10. Oliver Wood: Firebolt

Character: Oliver Wood  
Rating: K  
Summary: Oliver _really _wants a Firebolt.  
Notes: My laptop died, so nothing new for long time. Oliver's dad does not have a name because I am lazy, and this is prettier on LJ.

"No," she said cruelly, casting her glance upon the feeble young man before her. Her arms crossed sternly, eyes betraying no warmth. "We simply cannot afford it, Oliver."

With a whimper, the boy looked up upon his mother, smiling hopefully. "Perhaps I could do those chores you say I do not do and we could sell my old broom."

"The cost would still be – by far – too substantial. I'm sorry, Oliver. I really am." Cherry Wood looked fondly at her son. "I wish we could."

"But – but," struggled Oliver. "Teams will never want me if I never win the Cup. You simply _must _order me the Firebolt."

Cherry raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And just how will the Firebolt help you?"

"I'll go faster," Answered Oliver immediately, nodding seriously.

Cherry shook her head. "You will beat the Slytherins with or without the Firebolt, dear."

Oliver frowned. "Fine. I'll ask dad."

He found his father in the kitchen, eyes flitting from one raised paper to another, apparently trying to find some similarities. The light cast from the wide window behind the sink caused the moving words to be unreadable to Oliver, and he therefore was not sure whether he should interrupt his father or not.

"Dad?"

He looked up, flicking the papers aside as he did so. "What is it, Oliver?"

Oliver looked pitifully at his father. "I would really like to have a Firebolt."

He sighed, running a hand through thick brown hair. "We cannot afford to buy you one, Oliver. Your Mother and I both told you that last week in Diagon Alley." The papers folded neatly behind him, Quidditch stats lost from his forgetful mind.

Oliver was unusually quiet, thinking. "Mum is a bit volatile, is she not?" Oliver gestured his hands violently outward. His father smiled a bit and nodded. "So every time you talk with her, it is a bit of a gamble."

He did not see were the conversation was going (other than, of course, the obvious) but he said, "Yes," all the same.

"Excellent." Oliver grinned. "And you are still alive dad, so that means you are good at gambling, yes?"

He chuckled a bit. "Yes, Oliver. I am a good gambler."

Oliver's grin became wilder. "So we shall take the money you receive from the selling of my broom, and you can go gamble with it."

He shook his head tiredly, trying unsuccessfully to repress a grin.

"You will have the money in no time." Oliver beamed ecstatically. "Is my plan not great?"

"Unfortunately," he said, "I will not be able to do that."

Cherry Wood appeared in the carved arch behind Oliver, lips pursed. "I quite agree. One should not go gambling."

Oliver breathed out slowly, grin melting from his tanned face.

Cherry, who was not one for Quidditch and did not quite understand, took pity on her son. "No broom, but I will make you a cheesecake."

Oliver thought it over, knowing all was lost, and relented. "Very well." His shoulders sagged as he left the kitchen, heading for his bedroom.

"Be aware, though, Oliver," called his father, "That I would if I could."


	11. Molly Prewett:  Curfew

**Character: Molly Prewett  
****Rating: K  
****Summary: Arthur wanted to take the blame.**

"Do you hear that?" Arthur whispered urgently as he wrenched himself away from his long-time girlfriend.

Molly looked around the corridor wildly. "I don't hear a thing, Arthur," she admitted, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close once more. "You're hearing things, dear."

"Oh," breathed Arthur in easy defeat, "All right."

His lips returned to Molly's for the briefest second. Then it came again. A gruff man's voice, "Something here, oh, yes, I'll get you tonight-"

Molly gasped. Arthur backed away from her, panicked. "Oh Gods!" she cried. "Pringle!"

They looked to the east and saw the glow from his wand and cowered away.

"Go!" Arthur commanded, pushing Molly behind him gently.

"What?" Molly put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing even as she shook. "I'm not going to lea-"

"Go!" Arthur repeated. "You can go!" He looked at her pleadingly. "He's coming, Molly. Go."

Molly bit her lip and took the smallest step backwards. Her hand twitched for her hand.

Then Pringle's light hit the corridor and Molly shrieked, jumping and nearly stumbling over her robes.

Arthur gave her a push and Molly fled, making in around the corner just as Pringle growled, "Gotcha."


	12. Dolores Umbridge:  Present

**Character: Dolores Umbridge  
****Rating: K  
****Summary: What little girl doesn't love a gift?**

"Look, Mummy, look!" cried Dorie, tugging on her mother's robes. "Kitties!"

Jane Umbridge gave a sigh and looked into the window of the shop. A dozen or so kittens, tumbling over each other in their play, greeted her eyes. Dorie stuck a pudgy hand onto the window.

A tabby with green eyes ran over immediately, meowing and butting the glass past Dorie's hand.

"Mummy!" Dorie exclaimed, looking up at Jane with wonder. "She loves me!"

Jane smiled at her daughter and cuffed her gently. "Oh, alright," she relented.

Dorie squealed and charged into the shop, leaving her mother behind.


	13. Alice Longbottom:  Burning

**Character: Alice Longbottom  
****Rating: T  
****Summary: She worried for her husband.**

It wasn't like him. Oh, no. It wasn't. Frank was prompt. Frank was caring. Frank was considerate. He would have sent an owl. The Auror office would know _something. _It wasn't like him at all.

_The war is over! For Merlin's sake, if a damned Death Eater couldn't kill him, what? What was happening to my Frank?_

Alice sank into an armchair, stomach twisting in tight, painful curls of fear. She placed her head into her small hands wearily. Frank was gone. Augusta wasn't helping. She had a baby. And not to mention a career that had, three days previously, come to a screeching halt.

Neville began to cry.

A glove touched her shoulder.


	14. Rodolphus Lestrange:  Maman

**Character: Rodolphus Lestrange  
****Rating: K  
****Summary: Rodolphus wondered why his mother would only speak to him.**

"How was your day, Maman? I thought about you too! I played with Rabby and daddy taught me some Latin! Then I went swimming but daddy had said no, so I got in trouble! That was bad. I was naughty! Oh, maman, I understand! I am sorry, I assure you! Oh, really, all that? You had a busy day today. Well, I have to go now, Maman, bye!"

Rodolphus leaned forward to embrace his mother's tombstone.

"_Je t'aime_."

He scrambled up and away, leaving his flowers in the dirt, boots skidding as he charged through the gardens. Rodolphus loved to talk to his maman and she loved to talk to him to! He was very lucky.


	15. Audrey Weasley:  Baby

**Character: Audrey Weasley  
****Rating: K  
****Summary: Neither she nor Percy were ready for a baby.**

_What an inconvicence_, Audrey sighed. Neither she nor Percy were ready for a child yet. They'd discussed this! They weren't going to try for a child until they were more stable in their careers and finances – and not to mention moved out of their flat and into a home suitable for a family.

_So, we aren't ready. Nowhere near ready, really_. Bill's wife was pregnant and due sometime very soon. Audrey had seen the changes in that woman.

Audrey curled up in an armchair. _How do I tell Percy_?

The young woman buried her face into her knees. _But_, she argued with herself,_ this is doable_. _We are the best, we can do this. So things'll have to happen a little earlier than expected_.

The war the year before had pushed Audrey hard enough into the adult world. She could do this.


	16. Tom Riddle:  Rabbit

**Character:** Tom Riddle  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** A rabbit was found hanging from the rafters.

Tom Riddle was an alarmingly complicated young man. Unfortunately, no one but Tom himself realised this. To the adults he seemed a bright child, perhaps a bit withdrawn. The other children saw him this way, mostly, except for the few who knew him simply as cold and cruel. But, regardless of how he appeared, Tom Riddle was an alarmingly complicated young man.

_A lucky rabbit's foot._

Tom thought a bleeding appendage might draw too much attention. He let the animal to hang and decided to focus on more human pursuits.


End file.
